


Damn Him

by MischievousBellerina



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousBellerina/pseuds/MischievousBellerina
Summary: Inspired by the pictures and gifs of Wimbledon 2019You can hardly stay focused on anything with an excited Tom dressed in a new suit for a day at the All England Lawn Tennis & Croquet Club. All you want to do is peel that expensive suit off of that body.





	Damn Him

Steps were heard in the hallway coming toward your bedroom. Perfect timing, you had just slipped into your floral dress and you needed to be zipped up.

“Will you zip me up?” You called out and not but a few seconds later, you felt his fingers on your back. Tom pulled on the zipper for what seemed like a century, his movements were slow as if he were savoring the task. His breath hit the back of your neck and was soon replaced with his lips as he pressed a couple of kisses to the nape.

“Is this new?”

You bit your lip, “Yeah…” Your reply was breathless and you mentally cursed him for doing this to you before the two of you went out for the afternoon.

“I like it. Fits you perfectly.” His lips touched your cheek in a quick peck as he moved around you to the closet.

 _So do your clothes._ You thought with a grin.

With your bottom lip between your teeth, your eyes were glued to his deliciously curved backside as you watched him go, his navy blue pants hugged him generously, giving you a very pleasing view. His light blue dress shirt was tight around his upper back and shoulders, showing off his lean but muscular build. The view was brief as he disappeared into the closet, but returned a few moments later with his new racket patterned tie that you had gotten him for this birthday a few months back. It warmed your heart to see his eyes light up when he’d opened it that day, a long lasting smile graced his lips and you knew he loved it.

“Return the favor?” He asked but you were already holding out your hand for him to pass you the tie. You ran your fingers along it, feeling its tiny ridges as you held it in your grip before looping it around his neck so that you could fasten it. You noticed the childlike grin on his face, the one he typically got when he was about to go somewhere that he thoroughly enjoyed.

“Are you excited?”

His grin never faltered as he shook his head stiffly, trying not to move too much as you fixed his tie. “No… Maybe.“

“Don’t lie to me. You’re ecstatic. You can barely keep still.” You giggled, thinking about how adorable it was that this kind of stuff made him this happy. It was the little things.

Tom chuckled sheepishly, “It’s supposed to be an interesting tournament this year. A lot of promising players.”

You finished up with his tie and couldn’t help but stand up on the tip of your toes with your arms draped around his neck to give him a kiss. He placed his hands to your back and brought you a little closer, bringing your lips more firmly against his. You groaned into the kiss as he ran his warm, slick tongue across your bottom lip. Pulling back, you gave him a playful glare, "Now that’s not fair. We don’t have time for this.”

“You started it.” He gave your lips a short, chaste kiss and removed himself from you.

“Wh- How do you figure that?!” You called after him as he walked away. Tom left you to go finished getting ready, leaving you standing there with your heart beating fast and wondering how in the hell you started it. If he was talking about your quickly intended kiss, then he was wrong! It wasn’t your fault he responded so well to it.

You shook your head as you slipped on a pair of heels and went to fetch your jewelry, your mind completely stuck on that kiss. _Damn him._

As you were putting your earrings in, you saw him step into view by the reflection of the mirror on your vanity.

_Oh fuck me._

Now with his completed look in your view, you felt all of your breath leave your lungs. He looked like a damn treat. No, scratch that. He looked like an entire fucking meal. A majestic lion is what really came to mind when you first laid eyes on him, his mane and beard was groomed to your liking. His naturally waved hair slicked back and his beard neatly trimmed. Your eyes wandered downward to the rest of his body. The darkness of his suit made him look taller than he already was, the jacket fit him to a T. Now that you had distance between you, it gave you a better view of his whole situation… and more importantly, his package situation.

You swallowed, returning your attention to the earring you had tried to stick into your earlobe at least five times, but failed. Your distracted movements had seemingly gone unnoticed by Tom, who had come up behind you to place his hands onto your waist.

“Are you ready to go? Our car will be here in ten minutes.”

“Yeah, almost.” Finally, you focused and got the earring to cooperate and thread into your ear.

Tom’s hands slid his hands to your stomach, pulling you against his chest in a warm embrace. You rested your arms on top of his and squeezed them in return. You turned your head and he kissed you a couple of times before pulling back to look at you. “You look absolutely beautiful, my darling. You make me a proud husband.”

You giggled, gazing into his pretty blue eyes that were staring back into yours. “I’m just as proud to be your wife. Look how handsome you are in your new Ralph Lauren suit. Such a stud.”

Tom glanced down at himself and you felt the tips of his curls brush against the side of your neck with the tilt of his head. “Is that what this is?” He mumbled and a chuckle escaped his lips as he looked back up at you with a playful grin, “A stud, huh?”

“Yes,” You sighed dramatically, “I’m going to have to bat all the old ladies off of you today.”

“Nevermind that you imply that only someone old would be attracted to me or that Tennis is only spectated by older individuals…” You couldn’t help but giggle at his hilarious assumption. He raised his eyebrows in a playfully shocked look, “You would harm all of those elderly women?”

You let a wicked grin form on your lips, “You make me do crazy things, Mr. Hiddleston.”

Tom laughed, his eyes sparkling with amusement. “Crazy things, hm? Why don’t you show me what-” His suggestion was cut short by his cell phone ringing in his pocket. He pressed a kiss to your cheek and answered the call, walking off to talk to the person on the other end of the line.

You assumed that it was your driver, reaching over to take your small handbag from the vanity and following him out. Sure enough, Tom was ushering you out of the house and into the car.

The whole way over, you glanced over at Tom as he chatted with your longtime, trusted driver about today’s plans, all the while unknowingly holding your undivided attention as his hand held yours between you, his thumb brushing your knuckles constantly, almost like he was reminding you that his sexy self was sitting there so close. They discussed what they thought the outcome would be and other Tennis related politics, which kept him too busy to catch you eyefucking him in his suit.

You wanted nothing more than to thread your fingers into that golden brown hair and tug him to you. Fantasies about fucking him in the backseat right then and there ran wild in your mind.

_Damn him._

As much as you loved to see his suit on, you couldn’t wait to take it off of him later. No really, you couldn’t wait. You couldn’t focus on the match, you didn’t have a clue most of the time. You tried not to keep looking at him during the entirety of the event, but you couldn’t help it. He just looked so _good._ Thank goodness for that unfaltering focus of his, you were free to oogle him as much as you had liked without him scolding your lack of attention toward the game.

The day dragged on, seeming like it lasted for weeks before you were finally on your way home. Tom was in a good mood, chatting happily with driver about the outcome while your hand rested on his thigh, mostly going unnoticed. He draped his arm around you when you’d done it, but that’s about it. Gosh, he was so oblivious sometimes. Sometimes he had no idea the affect he had on you.

The moment the driver stopped outside of your house, you were ready to go inside. Obviously, Tom was not. He kept his conversation going, his enthusiasm would have been cute if arousal wasn’t swirling around in your belly with anticipation.

Finally, after you couldn’t take it anymore, you laid your hand gently on his arm, “Tom…”

He looked at you with the realization that you were waiting on him and flashed you an apologetic look. “Sorry love. We’ll go inside now.” He turned back to the driver and said his goodbyes before the two of you exited the car.

You thought you were home free when Tom stepped out of the car, until the driver said something and Tom turned back to answer him.

“Ohhhh no you don’t.” You tugged Tom’s arm and he gasped, quickly saying goodbye to him.

“What’s this about?”

“I’ve been mentally undressing you all day, I’m not waiting a second longer.” You grabbed his tie and pulled him toward the house as he grinned at you.

“So about these crazy things I make you do, Mrs. Hiddleston. Care to show me now?”

“Oh trust me, Mr. Hiddleston, _I plan to._ ”


End file.
